Lance Knight
The Lance Knight is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita originating from Kings of Strife. In her original story she is a member of the Ouroboros secret society and fights as one of its formidable "Serpent Knights". She is an implacable and powerful foe with absolute devotion to her "Lord's" ideals, and is even willing to sacrifice her life for Ouroboros - though there are few alive who could even hope to threaten her that seriously. Appearance The Lance Knight's default appearance consists of a full suit of armor with oversized shoulder and thigh plates. The armor is dark silver with red accents, and is cut up and scratched from various battles. A long, flowing red cape billows out from under the armor. She doesn't wear a helmet, revealing a beautiful yet hardy face with long, curly blond hair and a single glowing orange eye. Her first alternate costume, Midriff Exposed, leaves no armor for her torso save a skimpy chain bikini. Her cape is torn and goes down to her back, and her leg and most arm armor is gone. In her second alternate, Odin's Spear, the Lance Knight dons heavy leg armor with wing motifs and a light top with a wide skirt. She also wears arm bracers and a crimson tiara upon her head. For her first DLC alternate, Spirit's Master, she loses all forms of armor entirely and wears a skimpy cloth bra and skirt with various black straps connecting the two. Straps lead from her skirt down her left leg until it meets with the knee high pink boots she wears. She also wears matching pink arm warmers. In her second DLC alt, Future's Grasp, she dons a slimmer, more futuristic, organic blue themed suit of armor without a helmet. Her lance is streamlined and her cape transitions to one that flows from her waist. For her third DLC alt (!), Over's Under, she wears skimpy grey and blue armor-themed leggings and a bra along with matching gloves, pauldrons, bicep bands, and choker. Her fourth (...) DLC alt, entitled simply Water Snake, dresses her in a two piece swimsuit. Her bikini bra is plain black and the panties are red, and a ribbon decorated as a snake climbs up her left leg to hold onto the string of the panties. File:NeA-LKEmblem.png|Emblem Story 6th Cycle= The Lance Knight is first summoned in this cycle, and spends most of it wandering the battlefields lost and confused without her Lord to order her around or make sense of her situation. She stays near Eris' throne and tries unsuccessfully to get information from the goddess. In successive cycles, her wanderlust begins to get replaced with anger and drive to return to the vague memories of her world. |-| 7th Cycle= Lance Knight confronts Fick during this cycle, and after repeated conflicts Fick mentions something about the gods and the warrior's collective curse. The Knight is intrigued by this and confronts Eris. She learns only of Genesis, the force behind summoning the warriors for the cycles, and begins to gain back some memories from her exposure. At first, she remembers her Lord and her devotion to him, and her entire mentality changes. She becomes aggressive and volatile to warriors regardless of their alignment, focusing on fighting and winning to gain power. |-| 8th Cycle= In this cycle, the Lance Knight meets the Chosen Knight. |-| 9th Cycle= It is in this cycle that the Lance Knight really begins to meet her fellow Warriors of Madness, and the cycle that she first meets Coatl Midgard. He manages to convince her to work with him, and she only agrees because of an unconscious sense of companionship. Over time, however, he begins to attempt to use her for actions other than attacking enemies, and her disgust for him builds. The two end up becoming detached. |-| 10th Cycle= After the last cycle ends, the Lance Knight returns with more vague memories but the same goals. She battles any warrior who doesn't follow her paths of ideals, and uses these battles to hone her strength for her eventual battle of Genesis. She hopes to defeat him and use his power to summon her Leader of Ouroboros and serve under him, the burning goal and desire behind her every action. She begins to fight warriors of both Light and Madness, allying with only those who she approves of (in other words, very few people). Before long, she meets Lillian Enroth in her quest, and the two become fast enemies. Both of them clash, one fighting for ideals and loyal rules and one fighting for her freedom. The two viciously battle and Lilli constantly blocks Lance's path, and yet is strong enough to not be crushed like the others. |-| 12th Cycle= In her final cycle, the Lance Knight focuses more on usurping Genesis than her past cycles instead of simply attacking those in her way. This stems from her mounting restlessness in the war's dimension and her rival's continued resurrection. She comes dangerously close to actually defeating Genesis, but Coatl manages to land a killing blow on her while she is focusing on her battle. Even with her fatal wounds, she battles Coatl one more time before she dies. Due to her aggressive nature towards the gods and her defiance of the war's basic rules, she isn't brought back to fight in the next cycle. Battle ---- ---- Lance Knight Serpent Knight – Assaults with incredible speed and power. ---- As the Serpent Knight, the Lance Knight (hereafter referred to as LK or L0) is a top-tier offensive character with complete focus on savage and unrelenting rushdowns. That being said, though she is straight-forward on paper, LK is not an easy character to use by any means. Her attacks have huge range and often lengthy start-up, leaving her especially vulnerable in close-range fights and somewhat susceptible to magic assaults. Her movement speed is somewhat slow but many of her attacks involve her moving quickly and across great distances, so it is difficult to predict her mobility at times. Despite her armored appearance, LK is actually quite fragile, and her magical defense is almost laughable. A good LK player would make use of these factors to exploit her offense and never let up, as well as use her unpredictability defensively to keep the opponent from striking back. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode |} The Lance Knight's EX Mode is Tyrant's Fang. She dons a helmet in the same pattern as her armor and her cape glows with a bright crimson tint. LK gains Regen and the Right Hand of the Serpent ability, which greatly increases the range and power of her attacks thanks to a great golden serpent of energy that coils around her arm and lance. Finally, LK gains the Implacable Servant ability, which gives her super armor and prevents her from being interrupted when in any recovery or charge frames for attacks. The range and power of her lance grows even more as a giant olive serpent slithers around it and her arm. Lance Knight's EX Burst is Spacial Rend. She slams the enemy upward with her lance and then pulls out a Crystal from under her cape as the skies erupt into storms. She rushes towards the enemy and begins attacking them furiously, and the player must mash LT and RT in time with her rapidly quickening attacks. If they all land without fail, she tosses the Crystal towards the enemy and attacks both of them with a mighty slash, tearing space itself in two. If at least one attack misses, she throws the Crystal away and slams the enemy downwards for HP damage. Equipment Lance Knight's Weapons: Lance Knight's Armor: Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Lord's Sacred Servant - originally Aria - Holy Saint, Holy Spirit *''World Map Theme: Holy Serpent Saint - originally Castle of the Saint :*''Dungeon Theme: Crusade of Solitude - originally Her Moon *''Normal Battle: World Pillar - originally To Become the Foundation of the World *''Boss Battle: Heaven's Limits - originally Overdosing Heavenly Bliss Rival Themes *''Vs. Coatl: Snake Eating Snake - originally Silent Scream *''Vs. Crono/Vik: Hand of the King - originally The Tyrant *''Vs. Lance Knight/Maria/Alstromya: Surpassing Cosmic Infinity - originally Overdosing Heavenly Bliss -ZANMAI- *''Vs. Keruziel: Finite Beating Hearts - originally EXEC_HARMONIOUS Poses Intro: The Lance Knight walks up to her lance, already impaled in the ground, and grabs it, before entering her battle position and scowling. Victory: The Lance Knight flips her hair and stabs her lance into the ground before turning her back to the camera and pulling her cape around her as it flows in the wind. Defeat: The Lance Knight backs up and goes down to one knee, glaring and the camera and tightening her fists in frustration. Quotes Encounter Quotes (Regular) DLC specific Story Specific ;Lance Knight: ;Lili: ---- ;Lance Knight: "You...You bastard...How dare you..." ;Coatl: "You fuck with me, I'll cut you open. I tried to give you a chance, cutie, but you left me hanging. Dumbass." ;Lance Knight: "You despicable trash...I'll destroy you here, and my Lord...You will feel his divine wrath! You will be cursed to endless suffering under his power!" ;Coatl: "Shut the hell up and die, Mrs. Tin Can. Piece of shit..." Category:Characters Category:Kings of Strife characters